Lost
by Serami Nefera
Summary: What was Poseidon's POV when Percy turned down becoming a God at the end of The Last Olympian? What was he thinking as Percy stood before the gods and turned down godhood? Rated T for safety.


Lost

Summary: What was Poseidon's POV when Percy turned down becoming a God at the end of _The Last Olympian_? What was he thinking as Percy stood before the gods and turned down godhood?

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Percy_ _Jackson and the Olympians_ series

Note to reader: bold printed words are pieces of passages taken from the text.

My heart was full of pride when Percy stood before the Council. We had discussed the reward to be offered to my son. When the decision to offer immortality came into being, agreed upon by even Athena herself (although she did have ulterior motives), joy filled me

I had harbored for quite a time a dislike for my other brother, Hades, because I knew one day he would claim my last mortal lover. She was a queen among women and a very brave soul. It was hard to not love her—but I could not keep her. I had let her go years ago to save her from an early death. I left with her one gift—my son.

Now though I feared the future coming. Soon she would die for mortals did not live long and then all there would be is Percy. Yet, even Percy was mortal and I could not hold him forever because even him my brother would claim. Yet now the words of Zeus rumbled before the Council our agreed upon decision.

**"The Council agrees. Percy Jackson, you may have one gift from the gods."** Zeus spoke gravely and with a sense of unhappiness. I did not care that he was not pleased, _I _was. This was a gift among gifts, a gift that would be for Percy and me in the long run. I could forever have a trace of Sally Jackson with me; Hades would not claim everything.

Percy seemed uncertain, as if he struggled to understand what was being offered to him. **"Any gift?"**

My brother nodded sternly, **"I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

Indeed, my brother should have gone into theater. He was very good at over elaborating on information. My son was not a half-wit, he knew that Gods were immortal and did not die. For many heroes it was an annoyance! I schooled my expression to one of political neutrality and watched my son. For if I looked at Zeus I was certain that I would indeed begin to laugh at him. A situation that I was certain Zeus would _not _appreciate.

Percy looked at him startled and surprised at Zeus words, **"Um… a god?"** A part of me thought that he seemed unhappy with that particular offer. As though there was something vaguely unsatisfying with that particular gift. I stiffened in my throne, sensing that something was out of place here. A tinge of doubt crept through me and I prayed that I was wrong. I could not be so close and yet lose everything in the end.

**"A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."** A Zeus spoke I finally settled upon the thought that no I was not about to lose everything. My son just probably believed that Zeus was teasing him. That Zeus was—what is the mortal phrase?—pulling his leg.

Ares seemed to gibe that he could then bully my son forever. Right! Like that was going to happen. Did he think that I would stand by and let him bully Percy and how could he believe that he could bully Percy when Percy had kicked Ares butt the last time they had done battle. Athena spoke in approval of the decision aloud as well, but was looking at Annabeth Chase.

Right, I mused, it would serve your interest if Percy became immortal. You would then be able to keep them apart. Yet I smirked, yet what would it matter in the long run. Sally was mortal and that did not prevent us from becoming lovers. It was hardly an answer to her dilemma.

Percy looked at Annabeth and the pieces fell into place in my mind. He loved her. My son loved Athena's daughter. My son loved a mortal girl… just as I loved a mortal woman. It could never work forever between a god and a mortal. In that moment I realized that Percy knew that as well. Anger and grief filled me as I gazed at Annabeth.

I wanted to blast her into a million pieces; I wanted to incinerate her so that not even the bones would remain. I craved for time to rewind, for Percy and her to not fall in love because I knew at that moment how everything would turn out. Yet even as feelings of anger and grief filled me I felt pity for the girl.

Annabeth looked tremulous and weak where she stood. As if the floor had opened up beneath her and she was beginning to fall. As if Percy was gone and lost to her already. Yes, indeed my son and Athena's daughter were in love. The girl was looking away from Percy suddenly as if she wanted to escape him. Her eyes met mine, those eyes that were so like Athena's. Yet, they held none of Athena's ice. These eyes were warm, intelligent, and full of love. A more perfect lover and wife for my son there would never be.

When Percy spoke again I felt the sorrow rising up, nearly unbearable in intensity. Yet—I also felt pride. I knew in the long run that my son's decision was no mistake on his behalf. Indeed, a part of me envied him. If I had been able to become mortal I would have chosen 80 years with Sally rather than an eternity without her. Yet, fate is what it is.

**"No."** The words were calm; simple. Yet, the meaning behind his answer was fathomless. I gazed away from the children gathered before us. I looked at the other gods who seemed to frown in puzzlement. I found that my expression joined theirs, but not for the same reason. How could they be so blind to not see why he chose his answer? Was love so really unknown to us—I gazed at Aphrodite and noticed her confusion. Hah! Even the Goddess of Love herself doesn't _understand_ love!

**"No? You are… turning **_**down**_** our generous gift?"** My brother, who did not understand love—all he understood was lust—was growing angered. I prepared to speak, in order to protect my son from his gathering anger. It hovered like a thundercloud about him.

My son gave them an apologetic smile as he spoke, **"I'm honored and everything. Don't get me wrong. It's just… I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."** I wanted to smile at him, until I saw the exuberant look upon that girls face! Oh yeah, she could find joy in this that was undiminished. Yet, any I might feel would be bittersweet at most. My son, my pride and joy was lost to me. Lost to a child of Athena no less! Were it not for the love my son bore her, at that moment I would have killed her.

No matter what else occurred, what gift my son chose, I knew I had lost. Yet, in a strange way I had won. My son had done what no other mortal hero had done before. When offered to become a god, he had turned it down and from the looks of it... he just might survive it! In the end, I concluded to myself, some losses are not really a lost. Many of them are a victory and a success. For the first time in ages I found myself _happy_ to lose. For in the end, I won. My son will live forever in his loyalty and love, and perhaps Hades would have pity—for once—and let me visit him and his mother at least once per hundred years!


End file.
